legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Darkness Rising S1 P12/Transcript
(The Protectors are seen in an outpost with T.F.G and Sentinel forces) Garrick: Alright, Kyle will lead his forces through the west sector here, while TF 141 moves in with a Sentinel scout patrol through South sector. Kyle: When do we start the killing sir? Garrick: No one fires until we reach the Capital and Tempest launches the signal beam, once it goes flying, light up everyone you see. Kyle: Nice. Allen: What happens when we enter the castle? Garrick: We find the Elements, purify them and stop Delanis from finding the stone. Lenius: Huh, I expected more action. Garrick: If the plan goes wrong is when the action starts. (A Sentinel soldier is seen walking by, he hears the conversation and presses himself against the wall to hear) Garrick: Tempest, I want you going with us for our part. Tempest: Why? Peros: We'll need the extra mage behind us. Kyle: Don't worry Tempest, we'll be careful on our end. (The soldier leaves into an alley and reveals himself as Shade) Shade: Hmm, a scheme to stop our plans, that won't do. (Shade summons a portal and enters into the Shadowrealm) Siris: What happens if we find Delanis? Garrick: We wipe the fucker off the face of the Omniverse. Tempest: You can't! We need to save Argelius first. Garrick: How do we know he'll just be willing to leave the Shadow behind Fizzle? They do have pretty strong grips around their victims. Tempest: Leave it to me. Garrick: Alright, you have your orders, let's do this! (Everyone in the room cheers at the response. It then cuts to the Protectors and their allies moving in on the vortex) Garrick: Okay everyone, move. (TF 141 moves to the south sector while T.F.G moves north. The Protectors move into the Capital into signal position) Allen: Alright, launch it. Tempest: Okay. ???: Launch what? (The Protectors turn and find Teronis, Kalion and Shade standing on top of a building while the Protectors are surrounded by Pures and Troopers) Teronis: Looks like we were just one step ahead yet again huh? (The Protectors are bound and lead down to Delanis' castle. They are forced onto their knees in front of Delanis's throne.) Delanis: Well, isn't this just a fun little display? Garrick: How did you know Delanis?! Shade: You can thank me for that, heard the entire plan from outside. Lenius: You bastard! Delanis: Enough! Now then... (Delanis stands up and walks down to the Protectors and pulls out a dagger) Delanis: Who dies first? (Meanwhile, the Sentinel forces grow impatient) Cormack: Where's the signal beam? Gideon: Oh just forget the damn beam, LIGHT 'EM UP!!! (The soldiers fire at the Shadows as the alarm goes off) Delanis: Looks like your men have arrived. (Delanis grabs Allen's face, inspecting it) Delanis: Hmmm...Surprises me that the Multiverse trusts you with its life. You don't even look like a true warrior, just like Kelris did. (He walks over to Garrick and Siris) Delanis: Ahhh, the two veterans of the Shadow War, well I mean first Shadow War. Siris: I swear I'm gonna fucking rip your damn vocal cords out when I get out! Delanis: Heh, yeah right. (Delanis walks over to Tempest next) Delanis: Haha! Well, in the flesh I see. Funny though, you seem weaker than when I saw you through my clones, no matter...killing you and your friends will still be entertaining enough for me. Allen: Don't you dare touch her you fuck! (Delanis looks at Allen and back at Tempest) Delanis: Try me. (Delanis takes his dagger and drives it into Tempest's leg, twisting it around as she screams in pain) Tempest: STOP, STOP!! AHHHH!!! Garrick: Tempest! Allen: STOP IT YOU BASTARD!! (Delanis pulls out the dagger and punches Tempest to the ground) Delanis: PATHETIC! You all claim to be the greatest in the Multiverse but what have you done for them? NOTHING?! You claim us to be the villains, but who is the villain in the end? The people trying to unify the Omniverse, or the people stopping them from unifying it? Peros: You're a sick bastard, don't you know how many people you have killed in your quest to "unify" the Omniverse? Delanis: Call them worthy sacrifices Peros, worthy sacrifices. (Delanis then picks Tempest back up) Delanis: Watch this parasite, I'm going to make an example of you all. Tempest: Argelius...please...don't do this. Delanis: I TOLD YOU THAT IS NOT MY FUCKING NAME! (Delanis drives his knee into Tempest's face and points his dagger at her throat) Delanis: If you want to act that way, you'll be the first to die! (Before he can kill her however, the rest of T.F.G break through the roof and murder the soldiers inside, Kyle runs by and frees the Protectors) Kyle: Take him out guys, we'll hold them off! Garrick: Okay, let's do this guys! Delanis: I don't have to deal with this. (Delanis teleports to an unknown location as the last few guards are killed) Siris: Rex, track that teleport, where did he go? (Rex tracks Delanis' teleport and finds his location) Tempest: Where did he go? Rex: Not far...but you won't like where he went. Allen: Where? Rex: The remnants of the Storm King's castle. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Transcripts Category:Darkness Rising Category:Darkness Rising Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe